


show praise with your body

by ravenclaaw



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Sleeping Together, its a shitshow they're making out in the bmw and declan shows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclaaw/pseuds/ravenclaaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Parrish never thought he’d be the kind of person to be caught making out in the backseat of a car. Adam definitely never thought he’d be caught making out with Ronan Lynch in the backseat of a car. He’d also never thought that it would be Declan of all people, and he’d never thought that Declan would grab Ronan by the neck of his dress shirt and drag him out of the car, mouth set in a tight line as he glanced between the two of them and glared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	show praise with your body

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhh i didn't realise i liked writing until now and now its just a mess
> 
> more incoherent self-indulgent fic of two boys making out in the car okay 
> 
> unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own   
> (including my shitty comprehension of verb tenses!!!) 
> 
> characters belong to maggie stiefvater i'm only borrowing

Adam Parrish never thought he’d be the kind of person to be caught making out in the backseat of a car. Adam definitely never thought he’d be caught making out with _Ronan Lynch ___in the backseat of a car. He’d also never thought that it would be _Declan ___of all people, and he’d never thought that Declan would grab Ronan by the neck of his dress shirt and drag him out of the car, mouth set in a tight line as he glanced between the two of them and glared.

__The night before, he’d fallen asleep in Ronan’s bed at Monmouth right in the middle of the two of them watching only god knows what on Netflix. Fallen asleep when he knew he should be at home finishing the homework he’d left to finish after he’d gotten of work, only to find Ronan waiting for him outside the garage. To find Ronan with pizza in the front seat and pleading eyes, saying he wanted Adam to come over because, “When Gansey’s in Washington, Monmouth freaks me the fuck out, Parrish, so get in the damn car so you can eat and watch a movie with me.” That had made Adam climb into the BMW, throwing his bag into the back of the car and fiddling with the stereo, trying to find something on Ronan’s phone that wasn’t his shitty techno. By the time they’d gotten to Monmouth, Adam had effectively eaten half the pizza, leaving the other half for Ronan to eat when they fell into his bed while Adam searched through Netflix on Ronan’s laptop._ _

__When Ronan had draped his arm around Adam’s shoulders, it made him snort. “Are you fucking serious?” he laughed, looking at Ronan with his eyebrows raised. “I’m trying to get comfortable, fuckwit,” Ronan had grumbled back, trying desperately not to look at Adam’s face, knowing that if he did, he wouldn’t be able to finish the movie, and Adam would get pissed because they almost never finished a movie. Adam leaned back into Ronan, resting his hand on his thigh, trying to stop his eyes from drooping. Adam doesn’t remember the movie._ _

__He does remember waking up at 8:00AM and realising it was Sunday morning. And that Ronan really needed to wake up, because “Ronan, you’re gonna be late for church, wake the fuck up!” he said, whacking him with a pillow. “Fuck off, Parrish,” Ronan mumbled back, “I don’t have to be there until 9:00.” “Yeah, well I need to go home to attempt to finish my homework before you’re done and upstairs bugging me again,” Adam retorted. Ronan looked up, wrapped an arm around Adam’s neck and pulled him down, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before he pulled himself out of the bed. He made his way over to his wardrobe, flipping through the white button downs he needed for Aglionby before settling on a navy dress shirt and yanking the muscle shirt he had on over his head and dropping it to the floor. Adam found himself staring at the stark black ink that covered Ronan’s back, watching the muscles in his back move as he rooted around for pants that weren’t ripped, or were very obviously jeans._ _

__“I love you,” Adam blurted out, hands coming up to cover his mouth before he could say anything else. “That’s nice, Parrish, I love you, too,” Ronan said back, still searching for a pair of acceptable pants he could wear to church. Adam started shaking his head, laughing quietly to himself. “But like, I really love you, Ronan.” “And I love you, too, Adam. Can you help me find pants?”_ _

__Adam pushed himself out of the bed and made his way over to Ronan, wrapping his arms around his waist. “You don’t need pants,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss at the top of Ronan’s spine. Ronan snorted, “I don’t think the church would take to that too kindly, Declan would probably punch me out.” Adam kept his arms wrapped around Ronan’s waist, as he finally found a pair of pants to wear, dropping his sweatpants to the ground and trying his best to get the dark pants on with Adam sandwiched to his back. “What do you want, Adam?” Ronan sighed, peeling himself away to put the shirt on, glaring at his hands as he tried to button the shirt up. “You,” Adam smiled, sitting down on the bed. “Wait until I’ve brushed my teeth,” Ronan replied, ducking out of his room to go brush his teeth, navigating around Gansey’s model of Henrietta. Adam lay back on the bed, relaxing the smallest amount, eyes falling closed._ _

__“Let’s go Parrish,” Ronan said, standing in the doorway of his room, enjoying the look of Adam in his bed the more he got to see it. Enjoying the lean build of him, the dusting of freckles all over his nose, the hair that fell just into his eyes because it was starting to get a little bit too long. Ronan leaned over to the dresser just inside the door to grab his keys and held out his hand for Adam to take so they could leave. Adam took it, lacing their fingers together and tucking himself into Ronan’s side carefully. Ronan opened the passenger door for Adam, holding it until he climbed in, closing it when he’d gotten situated and making his way over to the driver's side and basically falling in before shoving the keys into the ignition and starting the car. Ripping out of Monmouth was something Adam had gotten accustomed to, the feel as Ronan spun the car around, shitty techno blaring, Ronan’s hand moving between the gear shift and Adam’s knee, it was comforting. Pulling into St. Agnes, when the only other car in the lot was the pastor’s made Adam raise an eyebrow._ _

__“Get in the backseat,” Ronan grinned, eyes a little bit manic and dimples just showing, watching as Adam scrambled out of the car with wide eyes and into the backseat, a smile on his face. Climbing into the backseat, Ronan thanked God for tinted windows before he moved a little bit closer to Adam, biting his lip and bringing a hand up to cup Adam’s face before leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Adam licked his lips, eyes darting down to look at Ronan’s and then back up to his eyes, he leaned in a pressed a kiss to Ronan’s lips, a hand settling on a shoulder and the other resting on his chest. Adam licked Ronan’s bottom lip, Ronan’s lips falling open, letting their tongues mingle. The hand Ronan had on Ronan’s face dropped to his waist, trying to pull him into his lap, making their teeth clack together. “Fuck,” Adam mumbled, throwing a leg over Ronan’s, and sitting in his lap, head grazing the ceiling of the BMW. Ronan gripped Adam’s waist, thumbs digging in just a little bit before rubbing circles into the skin above his hips._ _

__Ronan pressed into the kiss a little bit more, trying to coax the sounds he knows Adam makes, out of him, biting and pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth a little bit, making Adam whine a little bit, and making him dig his fingers into Ronan’s back. Adam pulls his face away from Ronan’s pressing kisses down to to the spot just below his ear. They’re small, open-mouthed kisses that Ronan knows can turn into a lot more given the opportunity. It’s when Adam starts to suck right at the junction of his neck and shoulder that Ronan realises that Adam’s wearing on of his t-shirts. It’s sending a crazy rush of emotion through Ronan, making him slip his hands up and under Adam’s shirt, fingers digging into his waist as Adam sucked marks into his skin. He’s moved down to his collarbone, having unbuttoned his shirt just enough that if he were to button it back up, no one would be able to see anything. Ronan lets his head fall back, breath coming a little too quickly. Adam’s pulled out of his neck and he’s pressing a kiss to his lips, tongue slipping in easily, exploring Adam’s mouth like it’s something he’s never done before._ _

__Small sounds escaping from Adam’s throat give Ronan incentive to pull away peppering kisses everywhere on Adam’s face he can reach before attaching his lips to Adam’s neck, sucking bruising kisses into Adam’s neck where he knows that no matter what, people will see them at school, work, everywhere. Ronan’s working on a particularly nasty mark just below Adam’s collarbone when he feels something yanking him out of the car. “What in the bloody fuck, do you think you’re doing outside the church, Ronan?” Declan asked, holding onto the collar of Ronan’s shirt. “Well, dear brother of mine,” Ronan started, grinning wickedly, “I just so happen to be making out with my boyfriend in the back of my car.” Putting a strange emphasis on boyfriend made people in the parking lot turn, women muttering to each other, pointing at the strange boy with the shaved head._ _

__Declan shook his his head, looking Ronan over from head to toe, gaze stopping at his unbuttoned shirt, the red-purple marks Adam had worked on starting to blossom completely, looking violent and oh so blasphemous. “You’re so damn lucky I sent Matthew in before I came over,” Declan breathed out, hands shaking just slightly. “It’s possible you shouldn’t come in today, Ronan.” Ronan snorted, shoving Declan off of him. “Like fuck, I will. Go in, and I’ll be in in a minute,” he responded, eyes fuming. Declan turned on his heel and stalked off towards the front doors of the church._ _

__Ronan looked back at Adam sitting at the edge of the backseat of the BMW, hands folded in his lap and biting his lip. He looked up at Adam from underneath his eyelashes. “I’m sorry,” Adam mumbled out, one hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck, drawing Ronan’s eyes to the marks on Adam’s neck, making him smile. Ronan leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Adam’s lips. “You didn’t do anything. I’ll see you after, yeah? Upstairs?” he asked, biting his lip._ _

__“Yeah, I’ll see you upstairs, after.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!!! i hope you enjoyed ♡ 
> 
> all comments, bookmarks and kudos are sososo appreciated!!
> 
> please feel free to talk to me on tumblr at rcnansparrish.tumblr.com !!


End file.
